Parking assistance systems for monitoring the surrounding area of a vehicle are known, which use, on one hand, radar, and on the other hand, ultrasonic sensors. In addition, the use of cameras is known for monitoring the surrounding area of a vehicle, the cameras occupying a fixed position in the vehicle, and furthermore, the position being selected so that the camera does not have any optically non-transparent obstacles in its field of view, due to the vehicle.